


The Thunderbolts

by Rhino63



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhino63/pseuds/Rhino63
Summary: Team Flash have been giving the responsibility of mentoring a group of metahuman teenagers in their tutelage.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Toro/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1  
Barry's POV  
He's dead.... I watched as the time wraiths tore him apart.... Hunter zolomon: that was his name....he is known as zoom.... The man who killed my father....and just now I don't know what to do....the people I trust end up betraying me.... First was eobard thawne and now Hunter....

Iris's POV  
It breaks my heart seeing him this way, I wish there was something I could do to help him out of his pain...

"So Jay sorry Hunter put an inhibitor on this mask that's why you can't use your powers" said Cisco.

Jay vibrates his hand and breaks the mask

"So you have your powers back" said Cisco

"So you are Jay Garrick" I said...

Barry's POV  
I run out of the room as she mentions that   
name.... It brings back those bad memories.... 

That was the name Hunter used when he came to our earth.... And...No! not now, I just can't think about you being gone dad... He looks so much like my dad

"Barry i know it bothers you that that man looks like your father"says Joe.

"My dad told me his mom's maiden name was Garrick" I said.

"I understand if you don't want to see him" he says

"Don't worry I'm okay" I said

Jay's POV  
I look so much like his dad.... It's sad to lose someone we love and meet someone who looks like them.... I won't be here for long.... They are building a bridge to my own universe....  
"Thank you all for saving me, especially you flash"I said

"And you too flash" he replied...  
  
"The bridge has been completed" Cisco said

Time to go home I thought

"I think we should drop off at earth two" Harry said as he was holding his daughter's hand....

"So this helmet belonged to Hunter.... Said it was his father's from the war" said Caitlyn

"Then I should take something of his in return" I said as I put the helmet on

"It suits you"said Caitlyn

"Thanks"I replied

"Time to go" Harry said...

They are all saying their goodbyes....

Cisco: in 10,9,8....

I hold both Harry and Jesse with my two hands  
Jay: I've waited so long for this ( lightning sparking from my body)


	2. CHAPTER 2

Episode 2  
Before zoom's death(during flash's episode rupture)  
Barry's POV  
I no longer have my speed. it was taking by zoom. I had to do it in order to save Wally's life.

Harry spoke:"we can bring back your speed. We just have to recreate the particle accelerator."

"are you sure this is gonna work?" I asked.

"100%." Cisco replied.

"let's get started..... We have to stop zoom at all cost." I spoke.

"it can kill you Barry!" My father interjected. "don't do it."

"I have to stop zoom and I need my speed." I told him.

"Cisco on my count you are going to create lightning like that of the particle accelerator." Harry said.

"okay." Cisco replied.

"If you do this you are going to kill my son." My dad said to Harry.

Unknown POV

"Dad told us to come over to his workplace." Jon Davenport,Mr Davenport's eldest son, spoke.

"that's great.Always wanted to go see him at work." his elder sister Grace said with glee.

"I am not gonna miss a chance at seeing some cool techy stuffs at Star labs." Reed, the youngest of the three siblings spoke. "Wanna come over Adrian?" He asked their cousin.

"I'm not occupied.So yeah, I'll go with you." Adrian replied.

"Let's be on the move." Reed said to the others.

Barry's POV  
"So all I have to do is get inside this thing." I said as I was getting into the machine.

"Yes, while Cisco powers the accelerator with thunder," said Harry. He spoke into his comms. "Cisco do you copy?!"

"yeah! I can hear you...and the comms works fine so you don't have to shout...I am on the roof right now." Cisco replied from the other side.

Harry smirked: "okay Cisco, on my count," he started the countdown. "5,4,..."

Unknown POV  
Location:star labs  
"wow! this place is so big." Jon commented as he got in.

"Yeah Jon," Reed seconded him. "can you see those cool stuffs, Adrian?" He asked his cousin, as he pointed at some gadgets.

"yea, they are quite awesome." Adrian replied.

"where's dad?" Grace asked.

Jon walks up to a red head at the table  
"good day ma'am, could you please inform Mr Davenport that his children are around."

"okay." The lady goes to the phone and calls Mr Davenport. "he'd soon be here. Make yourselves comfortable."


End file.
